The Anniversary party
by Chilledout144
Summary: Join Ginny and Harry as their family descends on them for their anniversary


The Anniversary Party  
  
It was only 1.30pm, but Ginny Potter was already exhausted. She had sent out the invitations for her 18th wedding anniversary a fortnight ago, clearly stating that guests should arrive after 6pm, but no one had taken any notice. Her parents had turned up at 9am, before she had even had time to rouse Madeline, her sixteen-year-old daughter and Jamie, her fifteen- year-old son. Molly Weasley had made short work of getting the two of them out of bed, dressed and into the kitchen to start on the pre-party dinner. Glancing over to her husband, she smiled as she watched him scoop one half of her set of twins into his arms as poor Alfie fell backwards over someone's anniversary present. Her mind drifted of it's own accord back to the day she married Harry.. The sun was beating down on The Burrow. Ginny leaned out of her bedroom window and took a deep breath of warm June air. With a wide smile on her face she turned and made her way to the bathroom. As usual, there was a queue longer than the one at the Weird Sisters booking office, but unusually everyone moved out of her way. She smirked and swept into the bathroom without a word, locking the door. She showered and made her way back to her room. As she opened the door, she shrieked. Hermione, Fleur, Sophia, Penny, Angelina and Katie Weasley were standing there, along with Natalie Lupin, Elizabeth Black, Lavender Thomas, Parvati Finnigan, Eloise Longbottom and Alicia Malfoy. Hermione smiled. "We're your personal grooming committee!" she explained, gesturing at the make-up box on Ginny's dressing table. "Thank you!" Ginny gasped, smiling at them. "Oh, the hubby's are all doing the same for Harry," Elizabeth Black informed her, "Except I think they're probably warning him to change his mind before it's too late!" Everyone laughed and got to work. "Ginny darling, are you okay?" Harry asked, his face inches from hers. "Oh, I'm fine. I was just wondering what Sirius and the rest told you on the morning of the wedding!" Harry grinned, "Not much, just things like 'If you get my sister knocked up within a year, you'll be for it' and that kind of thing!" Ginny giggled, but before she could reply, she heard a piercing scream come from the dining room. She got up hastily and pushed through hordes of relatives until she reached the source of the commotion. Her youngest daughter, Louisa-Mae, who was only six months old, was sitting with her Aunt Sophia looking decidedly upset. "Oh dear, something tells me it's dinnertime for madam here!" said Ginny, taking Louisa gently and cuddling her. Before she could go in search of a bottle, her niece Sarah-Kate pulled a bottle out of a large bag by her knee and handed it to her. Ginny looked up, surprised and the teenage mother shrugged. "Sometimes it's the only way to calm Millie down!" she explained, looking round the room to ensure the safety of her toddler, only relaxing when she spotted her cousin Madeline holding her tightly as she chatted to Aaron, the latest boyfriend of her cousin Ben. Ben on the other hand, had his arms firmly around Aaron's neck and was talking to his cousin over his boyfriend's shoulder. Ginny watched what must have been a witty interchange between Aaron and Maddy, as Ben threw his head back and laughed. Ginny smiled, loving the fact that her children and their many friends and relatives got on so well. She was distracted however, as she noticed a problem on the other side of the room. Jamie was standing beside his girlfriend, Bethany, gesticulating wildly. A moment later, it was blatantly obvious there was a problem as Bethany lifted her hand and slapped his face. The sound echoed around the room and everything went silent. Sirius made a move to go over, but Elizabeth held onto his arm. Bethany turned, shaking with what she had just done in front of her boyfriend's relatives and friends, reached down, picked up her small handbag off a chair and bolted from the room. Jamie stood for a second, frozen to the spot, holding his cheek before dashing after her. George was the first to speak. "Well, we all know what Jamie's after!" "George!" snapped his wife, Katie, glaring at her nephew, Nigel who was sniggering. "Look George, we all know that you like a joke, but this is my son we're talking about!" yelled Ginny, handing Louisa to her mother and advancing on her brother, "I've brought my children up to be respectable and responsible people! Jamie would never push that sort of thing with any girl, especially not one who he is as deeply in love with as Beth!" "In love with?" asked Harry, mystified. "Yes, Harry, LOVE! A four-letter word that doesn't often come from a fifteen-year-olds lips! Particularly not when speaking to his MOTHER!" Sighing angrily, Ginny addressed the rest of the room, "Will, could you go and check they're both okay? Oh and Jack, do me a favour, go and take the blue casserole dish out of the fridge please?" The boys went to do the jobs they had been assigned, although George, Will's father pouted and Hermione went to protest about Ginny ordering her son about, but both were fortunately distracted as Jamie and Bethany came back into the room together, with a relieved looking Will just behind them. "Jamie, Bethany are you okay now?" Hermione asked. "Fine, thank you," smiled Bethany, kissing Jamie firmly on the mouth. "Oh, aren't they sweet!" cooed Molly, as all the men rolled their eyes and shot sympathetic looks at Jamie, who didn't seem to be complaining about being kissed and pressed up against the wall by Bethany. Bill grimaced and turned away, only to be confronted by his daughter, Sarah-Kate in a hot- looking clinch with the father of Millie, Lewis, who was looking very smug about something. Ginny sighed happily, took Louisa back from her mother, and leant her head on Harry's shoulder, watching her two eldest children interacting with their partners. "When they were born did you ever dream that one day we'd be watching them smooch with their current squeezes?" Harry joked. "Hey, they are honestly in love! Jamie told me as much." Ginny replied, handing Louisa to her husband as Connor requested a hug. She picked him up, excused herself, and hurried off to the kitchen. She had just persuaded Connor to sit at the table with a biscuit, when a voice behind her said, "Well done back there, love." Ginny spun around on her heel. "Harry! Where's Louisa?" "With Arthur, I think. You do know that you're the most brilliant person I know, don't you?" "Oh, thank you, but I know that's not true, what about Albus or Sirius or Remus or." "No," Harry interrupted, "You have control in any situation, you are beautiful, you are clever, you find love for anyone, you have given me eight wonderful children, and most of all, you put up with me!" "There's nothing to put up with!" "No, not much! Just me putting my life in danger three times a day as an Auror, nearly getting myself killed by Voldemort in the final battle, performing dangerous Quidditch stunts left, right and centre and generally getting into sticky situations!" "That's because I love you and our family more than life itself!" Ginny smiled, wrapping her arms around him and nestling into his chest. He tilted his face towards hers. She leant up and their lips met gently. Harry deepened the kiss slightly and Ginny responded immediately, forgetting that her son was behind them. "Ooh, what have we here?" asked a joking voice from the doorway. Ginny pulled away from Harry reluctantly and glared at Sirius. "We have been together for 18 years today, I would have thought you'd have realised that we've done much more than this in our time, based simply on the number of children we have accumulated," she smirked, enjoying the blush that spread across his face. "Ginny!" gasped Harry, pulling back a bit to stare at her before placing a kiss on her nose. Sirius had recovered by this time and said, "I only came in to tell you that Albus has arrived and that Sarah-Kate, Lewis and Millie have an announcement to make." "Right, we're coming!" smiled Ginny, pulling totally away from Harry and picking up Connor. She walked speedily into the drawing room, where the family seemed to have gathered, dashed over to Albus Dumbledore, and gave him a swift hug, which he returned, before turning towards the young couple and their two-year-old daughter. "Okay, we're not quite sure how to put this," said Lewis, beaming down at his girlfriend and little girl, "I guess we should really address Bill and Fleur, if we're to do this properly!" He turned to Bill and Fleur and began "Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley, I would like to ask you if you would give your consent for me to marry your daughter when she turns sixteen next month!" The room erupted. "Sarah!" shrieked Maddy, enveloping all three of them in an enormous hug, "That's great!" Melissa, Remus and Natalie's fourteen-year-old granddaughter, squealed and joined in the hug. As he was released from the crush, Lewis received claps on the back from Harry, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Remus, Sirius, Dean, Seamas, Neville, Draco, and umpteen sons, and boyfriends and friends simultaneously, and was knocked to the floor. Everyone laughed and Albus helped him up, shaking his hand like Dedalus Diggle did to Harry whenever they met. The entire female population of the family was either crying, squealing, hugging or all three. In the middle of the double celebrations, Bill spoke up. "Umm, hang on, I haven't given my permission yet." At the sound of these words, the room was silent. Everyone's faces dropped. Lewis looked as if he was about to cry. A long ten seconds later, Bill's face went from exaggeratedly serious to ecstatic and gleeful. "Of course you can marry my daughter!" he laughed, "You really think I'd turn down an offer from a gentleman like yourself!" he said to Lewis, who wasn't actually listening as he had just caught Sarah-Kate in a passionate kiss. The girls all sighed and leant against their husbands, while the men and boys tried to work out how to stop this lovey-dovey stuff. In the end, Maddy noticed the looks on their faces and walked bravely up to the happy couple. She gave Sarah a gentle poke and whispered something in her ear. Sarah smiled against Lewis' mouth, pushing the palms of her hands gently against his chest. Lewis pulled away, looking somewhat embarrassed, but was saved as George and Katie's sixteen-year-old triplets Will, Daniel and Joe kidnapped him to play a game on the PS1 that Aaron had brought. Elizabeth Black noticed that the youngest children were getting very tired and began to round up toddlers for their naps, receiving grateful looks from many parents. She gently took Sam Malfoy and Louisa-Mae from their respective parents and put them in their cots in the day nursery. Then she coaxed Dylan away from Hermione, Nicole Malfoy away from the food, Millie away from Lewis' legs, Gianni Longbottom from Eloise and Connor away from the biscuits and took them up to their respective bedrooms. Jewelle Black, Kayla and Isabelle Thomas, Tristian and Geri Finnigan, Caitlin, Alfie and Amelia Potter, Abby Longbottom and Drew Coe (Remus and Natalie's other grandchild) decided that it was time to go to the playroom for a while and took their leave. The youngest teenagers, Lily-Jo Potter, Lola Weasley (Bill and Fleur's youngest), Jake Weasley (Fred and Angelina's youngest) and Melissa Coe disappeared up to Lily-Jo's room to listen to her latest Weird Sisters CD and some Muggle music such as Busted, David Sneddon, Good Charlotte and others that Aaron had brought along. The only people left downstairs were the adults as well as the over sixteens and Sarah and Lewis. Ginny looked at the clock. 3.30pm. Lots of time to socialise before dinner. She seated herself on an ancient dragon-hide sofa in the breakfast room. She smiled to herself, watching her family. Maddy had put on a CD of Muggle music (someone called Robbie Williams) and was dancing with Callum, her boyfriend. Ginny watched Anna-Elizabeth, Remus' daughter snuggling up to her husband, Luke. Through the lounge doorway, she could see Ben and Aaron necking against the wall. Arthur was watching, looking slightly puzzled. Ginny smirked. It had only been in the last twenty years that the gay and lesbian wizarding community had really taken off. Unfortunately, it had been twenty years since her father had had a lot of contact with the cool side of magic. She sat back and allowed her mind to wander again. Ginny looked into her mirror and gasped. Her sisters-in-law had done a brilliant job. She was beautiful! Her make-up was subtle and barely there- just pale blusher, cream-coloured eyeshadow, black mascara, a thin line of eyeliner and rosy lipstick, with a gentle shine. Her hair was loose and her veil was pinned in. She looked like a princess. Her pure white dress fell to the floor, hugging her curves and dropping like a waterfall to the ground. It shimmered as she moved. She lifted her dress enough to glimpse a pair of cream ballet slippers. She smiled, thanking her lucky stars that she wouldn't have to put up with aching feet all day. She reached up and touched the delicate tiara that held her veil in place. Smiling, she turned to her 'Personal Grooming Committee'. "Thank you!" "You look beautiful, Ginny!" "Stunning!" "Incredible!" "Amazing!" said a voice from the doorway. Ginny turned to face Bill, who was leaning on the doorframe, literally gaping at her. She grinned and pushed a lock of shining hair away from her face. "Dad's ready to go, are you?" "Bill, has Harry left yet? He can't see me!" "Yeah, he went about an hour ago, he was too nervous to sit around waiting!" "Good, let's go, I can't keep him waiting!" she said almost hysterically, as she picked up the skirt of her dress, trying to avoid accidents. Bill offered her his arm, and she took it, smiling up at him. They went downstairs carefully and Bill opened the door for her. Charlie, Fred, Percy, and her father were standing facing the car. As the door slammed behind the small group of women surrounding Bill, they caught sight of Ginny, and gaped, grinned, gasped, and sniffed tearfully respectively. The trip to the church took around ten minutes. They drove through the beautiful Devon countryside that seemed to shine with the bright sunlight that beat down. The car turned a corner, and Ginny exhaled suddenly. The path leading up to the church had had beautiful flower arches added all the way to the door, and rose petals were sprinkled liberally up the path and into the church as far as she could see. She jumped as Bill offered her an arm to help her out of the car. She accepted it gratefully, feeling as if her legs were made of jelly. Bill kissed her cheek and handed her over to her dad. They waited until everyone except Hermione, Lavender, Parvati, and Angelina, who were her bridesmaids, had gone inside, and began to walk slowly up the path, breathing in the scent of honeysuckle, roses, lilies, and many other flowers. They reached the door. Inside, Harry and Ginny's song, Butterfly, by Delta Goodrem began. As they entered, the congregation, and the small group at the altar turned, and gasped collectively. Ginny smiled shyly, unused to the limelight. She waved at a few of her old school friends, before staring straight ahead of her, at her husband-to-be. Her breath caught in her chest. He looked beautiful. His hair was unusually tidy, obviously magically held in place somehow, but was already coming loose from the magic. She smiled at him, her heart melting as she gazed into his bright green eyes. She hardly noticed her father move her hand from his into Harry's. All she could think about was being with this amazing boy, no, man, for the rest of her life. She took no notice of the vicar, until it was time for the vows. "Now, Harry and Virginia have chosen to speak their own vows, rather than the traditional choice. Virginia, if you would go first." Ginny opened her mouth to say the lines they had practised, and changed her mind. She began, completely from scratch. "Harry, when I first met you, it was blatantly clear that I liked you. But then, I wanted the scar and the name. I didn't know you. And as I got to know you, I realised that the scar." she reached out to trace it gently, "was more than the identification mark that made you famous and hero-worshipped, it was the thing that made your life miserable. So from the day that I made that realisation, I stopped wanting the name, the scar, I wanted to make you happy. I wanted to give you the love you deserve. I tried so hard to just be your friend, no one knows how much. But when you find true love, you can't let go. I'll never let go, Harry. I'll be there when you need me, there to kick you out of bed in time for work, there to keep you happy, there to bring you potions when you're ill, there to get you through anything. I love you, Harry James Potter." Harry was standing, watching her carefully, his face slack and his mouth gaping, having heard the far more personal vows than they had planned. She smiled at his reassuringly, gripping his hand tightly. "Go on, babe." She whispered, her words echoing in the church. She blushed as everyone, especially her brothers chuckled. They grew quiet as Harry began to speak. "You just blew me away, you know. I was expecting the vows we did at home three weeks ago. I always knew we had a special bond. We've been through so much; it's to be expected. But when you do the thing I was going to do, seconds after I decide to do the same has to prove something. I knew we were special, sweetie, I always knew. From the second you put your arm in the butterdish." he paused, while she blushed, and waited for the laughing to stop, "I knew you liked me. But I didn't know how much. When we got together, six years later, I felt so guilty. I had ignored your feelings for so long. I'll never do that to you again, Gin. I am going to spend eternity with you, and not one moment of that time will be spent fighting. I will be there for you, for anything. From mending the bathroom sink, which I will do, honestly." he paused again while the sniggering subsided, "to keeping you smiling, always. I will do anything to make you happy, and you mean more to me than life. I love you Virginia Louise Weasley." Ginny blinked back some tears as he slipped the delicate silver diamond ring onto her finger. She reached out and slid his band onto his finger. "I now pronounce you husband and wife," declared the vicar, "You may kiss the bride," he added to Harry. The couple moved closer, their lips meeting gently. Ginny lost herself in sensation, her hand slipping up to the back of his neck. The sound of loud cheering brought her back to earth with a bump. "Mr and Mrs Harry Potter," the vicar shouted above the commotion. "Ginny, darling, do you want to dance?" asked Harry quietly. "Yes, of course I do, silly!" she laughed, kissing him gently and getting up. She let herself be wrapped in his arms, and leant her head on his chest, losing herself in his smell. She looked up at him as he began to speak. "Gin, do you know what this song is?" he asked, smiling down at her. Ginny listened to the quiet music that they were dancing to. " 'Butterfly'!" she said, her smile widening at the sound of their wedding song. She placed her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck, letting Harry move them around the room. Their friends and family surrounded them as they stood on the steps of the church. Ginny smiled up at Harry, as the photographer requested. A bossy Witch Weekly and a shy Daily Prophet reporter stood nearby, taking notes, and advising the photographer on the best shots. Ginny, bored with the standard photos, looked back at Harry, as the photographer instructed her to look straight at the camera. "Now, look here Mrs Potter." the photographer began, but halted abruptly as Ginny reached up and put her hand on the back of her husband's head, bringing it down to her level. She leant forward, before she lost her nerve and pressed her lips hard to Harry's. Harry let out a surprised squeak and she pulled him as close as possible and deepened the kiss. His arms moved around to her waist and held her tightly, one hand sweeping gently up and down her spine. In the background, the photographer, looking ecstatic, began taking dozens of photos. The bridesmaids wiped tears of their cheeks, and turned to their husbands to borrow tissues to sort out their mascara. Ginny and Harry were oblivious. A moment later, Harry gently detached himself from his wife and spoke to the reporters. "Right you lot, I have a reception to get to, and you're not invited, so can we get past please?" Then, not waiting for an answer, he scooped Ginny up into his arms, and kicked his way through the crowd. "I love you, Ginny," Harry whispered, cuddling her close. "And I love you too, Harry," Ginny replied, kissing him hard, then moving away suddenly, shrieking, "But if I don't take that casserole out now, there will be nothing to eat!" Harry grinned, and released her. She dashed for the kitchen. The kitchen was bursting at the seams with people. Sirius and Ron were leant against the worktop arguing about the chances of the Chudley Cannons actually winning the league this year. Ron's eldest son, Jack was acting as referee, and Ginny shot him a sympathetic look, having refereed for Ron before and knew how terrible it was. Maddy and Callum, Sarah and Lewis, Jamie and Bethany, and Ben and Aaron had formed a huddle by the fridge, the occasional squeal emanating from Maddy, Sarah, or Bethany. Ginny smiled gently at the group, watching her children, nephews, and nieces laugh. Remembering what she was supposed to be doing, she grabbed an oven glove and checked the casserole. It was fine. She grimaced at the sound of about twenty children and teenagers thumping down the stairs. She went into the living room. Connor flung himself at her, and she held onto him tightly as Alfie and Amelia came running towards her. She sat in the nearest chair, as they all hugged her at once. Seamas, who seemed to have been elected to retrieve the children, handed her Louisa-Mae, who was screaming. "There, there, darling, come on.shhhhh." Ginny said comfortingly as she rocked her baby daughter. Louisa quieted almost at once in her mother's arms and grinned gummily up at her mummy. Noticing Sarah-Kate come out of the kitchen, holding her squealing daughter, Millie, Ginny got up to help, knowing how difficult toddlers could be, but Lewis got there first. He picked her up firmly, produced a stuffed bear from his pocket, reached for her bag, pulled out a bottle and handed it to the child. She settled back into his arms, sucking nosily on the bottle, juice dribbling down her neck. The young father carefully extracted a cloth from the bag and wiped it off. Ginny, extremely impressed by Lewis' handling of the situation, looked up at Sarah, expecting to see her looking impressed and relieved. But she didn't. She looked guilty and thoroughly miserable. Ginny stood, dropping her children carefully onto the carpet, and was making her way across the large room, when Lewis glanced up at his fiancée. Seeing her close to tears, he swapped his daughter onto the other arm, and pulled Sarah down to face him. He whispered something in her ear, and wiped a tear off her cheek. Sarah smiled weakly, and kissed him. Lewis beamed at his little family and pulled Sarah into his lap, and teasingly offered her one of Millie's bottles. Ginny breathed a sigh of relief, and caught Fleur's eye. Fleur smiled appreciatively at her daughter, and touched her husband's arm. Bill turned, and looked at the couple with a new respect. Ginny's excellent hearing picked up a slight bleeping from the kitchen and realised it was the oven timer. "COME ON YOU LOT!" she bellowed, "DINNER'S READY!" There was a massive rush for the various bathrooms in the house, and people began to filter into the amazing dining room. It was traditionally decorated, with wooden panelling encasing the bottom half of the walls. The high ceiling was painted with a Victorian scene of cherubs and clouds, going back to the late Victorian era, when the house had been built. It was by far the biggest room in the house, and also the most ornate. The immense table could seat up to one hundred people comfortably. Two high chairs had been exchanged for a couple of the chairs and all of the Potters seated themselves near to one at the head of the table. Harry and Ginny took the places at the head, and Maddy, Jamie, Lily-Jo, Caitlin, Alfie, Amelia, Connor and their various girlfriends, boyfriends, and acquaintances gathered around them, fighting for places out of the draught from the ancient french windows. Louisa-Mae waved her fists as Sarah-Kate plonked Millie into the high chair opposite. All the adults watched, impressed, as Lewis did the gentlemanly thing, and pulled out the seat but one from Millie for his fiancée and seated himself next to the baby, so as she could throw food on his suit rather than on Sarah's black dress. Bill nodded as Fleur poked him hard to look at the couple. Ginny's attention was driven further up the table, as Sirius, Remus, and Ron, who had been best men at the Potter's wedding, burst into hysterical laughter having heard Ron read from a small piece of paper he was holding. Ginny had a good idea what was on the paper, as her mother leant forward to confiscate it. However, it was too late. Everyone at that end of the table was either chuckling, or holding onto giggles. Even Hermione was having trouble containing herself. Lola, who was Bill's other child, was flirting rather obviously with Jack, who was leaning towards her, enjoying the attention. Draco, who was listening in, shook with laughter as Lola said something highly suggestive that made Jack blush bright plum. Later, after all the guests had eaten as much chicken casserole, boiled potatoes, broccoli, and Pavlova or trifle as they could and had retired to the lounge again, Ginny found herself alone. She sat down on the sofa in the corner, and gazed blankly out of the french windows. She jumped as Harry spoke. "Ginny? Are you all right?" "No, I suppose I'm not." "Why darling? Do I make you that unhappy!" Harry joked, although his eyes expressed deep concern. "No, just the opposite, I haven't been properly alone with you all day. That's all I want Harry." "Oh, baby, I'm sorry. I just thought.well.you seemed so busy.and sad I suppose. I thought you were contemplating the fact that your entire life has been a misery or something." "NO Harry. Don't think that! Never think that! I love our life and I don't regret a second, do you hear? I just.want to be somewhere were no one can find us. Where we can just have ten minutes when I can tell you how I feel." "Come on then! Ten minutes it is!" Harry smiled, pulling her up, and pulling her along in his wake. He ignored her protests, and pulled her into the butler's pantry, which was now used as a laundry room. He swung open a narrow door, lifted her up, and carried her up the back stairs. A moment later, they reached the tower. It was chilly, and dark with no lighting and the glass from the enormous windows surrounding them long gone. Harry conjured a blanket and placed a heating charm on the room. Ginny smiled, and sat down on the blanket, between Harry's legs. She leant back, and stared up at the stars. "Thank you." "What? For this? It's nothing. I thought you'd like it up here, y'know.with it being where we." "Made love for the first time?" Ginny turned her head, and didn't bother waiting for a reply. Her lips landed passionately on his and her hand wove into his hair. Two minutes in, she pulled back. "I wanted to tell you how I felt, remember?" "Go on, babes, I'm listening." "Well.I don't know how to say this.when I made those vows eighteen years ago, I don't think I realised what they meant. You know, I think I thought that once we were properly together, nothing could affect us. I thought that we wouldn't have to work to keep our marriage going sometimes. I thought it would be plain sailing. It wasn't in the end. But that doesn't matter, because we're together all these years later, and we love each other, right? But the thing that amazes me most is that, at the age of sixteen, I knew we'd be together eternally. I couldn't imagine myself at thirty, but I could always imagine us. And that scared me Harry. Cos I was petrified of getting bored, and hurting you. But tonight I finally realised. I couldn't hurt you Harry. You are the most important thing in my life, and if I ever lost you, I couldn't go on. You know what I believe, Harry? That we are soul mates. You are my best friend, my lover, my husband, the person who helps me do the things I don't want to do. You're the only person in the world, in the universe, that I want to be with, Harry. I share everything with you. Everything. Because I want us to be happy forever and I want to be able to tell you everything. And I know you must think I'm stupid for saying this, Harry, but I cannot be unhappy with you around, even when I should be. Even if.I don't know.Dumbledore died, if you were by my side, I could never be completely unhappy. Sure, I'd be very sad, and I'd cry, but if you were there to put your arms around me, I'd feel better. Oh Gods, I'm sorry.I sound so selfish." Ginny broke off as tears spilled over and down her cheeks. "Wow." "Harry?" "That didn't come out right did it?" Harry asked, grinning down at her, his arms holding her securely. "I just meant that I can't believe your feelings, and I can't believe my own. Cos I feel the same. When I thought I'd lost you at the final battle with Voldemort, I was ready to kill myself to be with you. I felt empty, hollow. Like half of my heart belonged to you, and you had taken it with you. I was going home to finish it, you know, when you caught up with me. And I felt so damn guilty. If I'd done that.and you'd been left to pick up the pieces.but I just couldn't imagine life without you." he too broke off as emotion overwhelmed him. "Oh Harry. I could say I love you, but it wouldn't cover my feelings. I adore you. But I'm so scared this could end. When I was fifteen, I knew I was properly in love with you, but I was so afraid. When you walked into my life as more than my brother's best mate I couldn't believe you'd chosen me. I felt ugly, fat and horrible. But you made me feel safe." She kissed him gently, her finger tracing down his chest. "I'm completely in love with you, and I have been for nineteen years." "Good." she whispered, leaning back towards him, kissing him gently, "And we were only supposed to be here for two minutes, love. We'll be missed. Come on!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him back towards the stairs. They ran down, back through the butler's pantry, through the dining room, and into the lounge. They stopped, highly surprised, as everyone turned towards them. "Ah ha! The happy couple. Where did you get to?" Sirius asked loudly. Harry's cheeks tinged a light pink as his family smirked at him. "The tower, as if it's any of your business," Ginny said, not blushing for once. "Oh really?" Draco said suggestively, grinning at Harry. Someone at the back snickered. "Oh shut up you lot! We are married!" Harry said, raising his chin, and meeting their gazes. A few more people giggled quietly. "So you don't deny it?" Remus asked, laughter in his eyes. "What?" Harry asked innocently. "They don't know after eighteen years of marriage." said Remus with a mock incredulous look on his face. "Oh shut up and get on with whatever you were going to say!" Harry said, wrapping his arm around his wife. "If you insist," Ron said, pulling out his piece of paper. "Now," he began, clearing his throat loudly, " We were best men at the wedding of this pair, and we had our doubts about how long they'd last, it we're honest!" "We were sort of worried that there might have been a personality clash," Sirius explained, tugging at a piece of paper in his pocket. "But we were proved spectacularly wrong!" Remus continued, smiling winningly at the surrounding people, "Which has been, of course, what Harry has been trying to do since he met us, so he should be really proud of himself!" he smirked as everyone laughed. Harry grinned as he and Jamie exchanged a high five. Everyone laughed. "Very proud!" Sirius smirked, "But seriously, we were going to make this rather excellent, but slightly.umm.how can I put this.adult speech, but unfortunately Molly confiscated it." He paused, glaring in Molly's direction. Everyone laughed. "Anyway!" Remus said loudly, "We want to say congratulations to the happy couples, and good luck for the future. Now I'll stop before this gets mushy, and also so I can get punch before George and Fred get to it with the bottles of Firewhisky I saw them sneak in earlier." 


End file.
